Tails
by Set Fire To the Help
Summary: Bella is a mermaid and she lived in the ocean for 20 years until she moves to Forks to spend time with her dad. On the first day of School Bella meets the Collens. What well happen? read 2 find out.
1. First day

_Italic's for thoughts_

Tails

Bella ran across here new yard spinning for time to time. As she did this she was focusing on trying not to fall on her ass.

"Bella," Her dad Charlie spoke, "I think you got the hang of walking again.

"I know its just so weird," Bella replied as she looked at her father, "you know I've been in the ocean for about 20 years and now I'm on land running, jumping, and dance." She giggled as she spin in a circle.

"Well you should come inside it looks like it about to rain." Charlie looked at clouds fearfully, "And you don't want to turn into a mermaid out here now do you." Bella smiled and ran inside.

"Yummy," She said as she ran into the house smelling there cooking dinner. To night they were having pizza and spicy chicken strips.

**LATER**

Bella and Charlie where sitting at the dinner table eating.

"So Bells are you excited for your first day of school." Charlie asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Of course I am," Bella smiled, "I haven't been to a school in 25 years."

"but you have to remember not to say that to people you look 17 and humans have shorter life's."

"Yeah. How old are you dad?"

"I'll be 1919 next month."

"So you had me when you," Bella paused doing the math, "1319."

_That was young for mermaids and merman, and my parents were young and naïve. They thought they were in love but they weren't, sadly after they had me they found that out and my mom left._

"Yeah and that's pretty young when you know your going to live forever." Charlie chuckled, then a loud beeping noise went off. Charlie looked down at his pager and sighed.

"What is it?" Bella wondered.

"They need me down at the station," Charlie said getting up and putting jacket and his ring on.

_The ring that makes sure that when we get wet we don't turn into mermaids. Well guys have rings and girls have bracelets but I had a necklace._

"Good thing we don't sleep." Charlie laughed.

"But its still nice that we can," Bella let out a dreamy sighed, "I love dreaming. Ok now be safe." Bella called as Charlie left.

Bella shut and locked the door and suddenly missed the water. So she ran up the stairs and grabbed her necklace so she didn't transform in the rain and ran outside but not before putting her necklace on.

She ran towards the forest and closed her eyes sensing where the closest body of water that she could swim in. There was one five about a mile away, which would be far if she wasn't a mermaid. She ran through the forest and was there in a minute. She smiled as she found her self in a little meadow with a lake right next to it. Bella smiled hugely and started to strip off her shirt and her jeans leaving her in her bra and underwear. She took off her necklace and put it under her shirt and above her jeans and she jumped into the water before she transformed on land.

**NEXT DAY**

Bella woke up to a loud annoying beeping alarm clock, _Oh yeah I forgot about these damn things_, Bella thought

She got up and ready for school, then ran down stairs and eat, then she went outside and got into her old truck not as old as her but still old she got it decades ago. She was surprised when it started.

"Damn this thing is old and its still running," She laughed,_ And I thought I was going to have to walk to school, but I guess you never know._

When she pulled up to the school there was only a few cars there, but she was early. She parked her car and looked at the cars around her some looked fairly new and the others not so much, but one stuck out it was a shiny new Volvo, take looked like it just left the factory.

It had five beautiful people standing around it. Just by looking you could see how they had paired up, it was the blonde tall girl and the huge guy, a short girl who looked like a little pixie and a blonde guy who looked like he was in pain. But there was one guy that wasn't in a pair he had bronze hair he was tall but not the tallest of the three boys.

Bella got out of the car and noticed that it had started the sprinkle, she looked up and a rain drop landed on her nose, her head jerked down and shake. "Rain is weird" she muttered then she heard people laughing. She turned to see who was laugh it was the people next to the Volvo and they were looking at her. _Damn that's just what I need people laughing at me_.

Bella glared for a second then started off towards the front office. It wasn't like mermaids to hold a grudge

"Hello, I'm Ms. Cope . How may I help you?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Hey my name is Bella I'm new" Bella smiled

"Oh, yes here is your stuff," She said, "This is your schedule, your map and a slip, I need you to get it signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day" she explained it as she handed Bella her stuff one at a time.

"Ok." Bella said and turned to leave the office.

"Have a nice first day," Bella heard her call as she opened the door.

"Thank you," Bella said turning giving her a dazzling smile. As she left the office her smile faded. She walked across the parking lot and looked at her shoe covered feet. When she got to her truck she jumped up onto the hood of the truck.

"Hello, you're the new girl right?" Bella heard the sweet voice and looked up to she the tiny girl that had been leaning on the Volvo.

"Yeah," Bella said giving her a dazzling smile.

"Well I'm Alice and that's my family over there," Alice said giving Bella a equally as dazzling smile. "The blonde girl is Rosalie and her boyfriend is Emmett and Jasper is my boyfriend and then there is Edward."

"I'm Bella."

"You have a really old car." Alice looked at Bella's truck.

"Yeah well I…" Bella stop, _How am I suppose to tell her that I got it in the 60s__**, **_"My dad got it from a old friend. Who brought it in the 60s"

"Oh," she giggled and hopped up onto the hood of the truck right next to me. "I hope you don't mind."

"Oh no its fine." Bella looked at Alice who was already looking at her and she gave her a smile.

"OH I LOVE YOUR NECKLACE!" Alice yelled, she picked it up not taking it off my neck, "Where did you get it?"

"Uh I got it from," _Think Bella someone in your family that no one here well ever talk to._ "My grandmother on my moms side."

"Do you know where she got it?" Alice asked. Bella was about to answer when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Alice leave the poor girl alone." Bella looked to see who the silky voice belonged to and it was Edward. "Your probably scaring her."

Alice looked down upset and she crossed her arms and started to pout.

"She not annoying me." Bella said for the first time that Edward had gotten over there. She gave him a dazzling smile and heard him gasp.

"Yeah Edward now leave me and my new best friend alone." Alice said smiling hopefully at Bella, "Were best friend now right?"

" If you want to be best friends with me." I smiled

"YAY now Edward leave us alone." Edward started to growl quietly so Bella didn't heard but because she's a mermaid she can heard it.

"Are you growling?" Bella asked_ OH Damn it fuck they think I'm human I shouldn't have been able to hear it_,

"How did you hear that it was to low for you to hear?" Edward asked, and Alice looked at Bella weirdly.

"Uhhh I should get to class." Bella said right before running off.

"Wait" Both Alice and Edward yelled. Bella pulled out her schedule and map she was 2 minutes away from her class while walking like a human.

She looked at her schedule again when she sat down memorizing it.

**Period 1-Math**

**Period 2-Science**

**Break **

**Period 3-HistoryLUCNH **

**Period 4-Biology**

**Period 5-Music**

**Period 6- English**

**Period 7- Gym**

_I hope we don't swim_ Bella thought as she looked at her 6th period _I hate swimming without my tail_.

Bella heard someone sit next to her and her head snapped up to see Alice. "Your in this class?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, so why did you run away?" Alice asked. _UH come on Bella you know the lie to this its… its…. Oh yeah_.

"I have a stronger hearing then most people and I never had any friends because of it. So I was scared that if you knew you wouldn't want to be my friend."

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice smiled. "Oh let me see your schedule"

"Here," Bella laughed.

"Oh I'm going to put a happy face next to every class I have with you and a sad face to the ones i don't." Alice took out her pen and started to check then handed it back to Bella.

**Period 1-Math :)  
><strong>

**Period 2-Science :)  
><strong>

**Break **

**Period 3-History**

**LUCNH **

**Period 4-Biology**

**Period 5-Music :) With my whole family**

**Period 6- English :)  
><strong>

**Period 7- Gym**

_Wait when did music get on this list oh gosh I can't sing in front of people._


	2. Unwelcomed Guests

Unwelcome Guests

Bella was walking out of history when Alice grabbed her arm and was pulling her into the lunch. As soon as they entered the lunch room Bella smelled fish sticks. She started to cough. _Gosh it smells like fried flesh to me._

"Bella you ok?" Bella notice she was sitting at a table with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward.

"When did we get to the table?" Bella asked confused. Alice and Edward were looking at her with concern, Emmett was looking with wonder, Jasper with pain, and Rosalie just leaned back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"She looks like she's about to pass out," Bella heard Alice whisper to Edward.

"Come on, I'm going to take you to the nurse." Edward said trying to grab Bella's arm.

"Nurse nu uh."

"Bella your going to pass out now come on." Edward grabbed her arm and started to pull her up.

"Let go or I will set you on fire." Bella snapped, glaring at Edward who let go of her arm. "Sorry it just the fish smelled gross and I tried to hold my breathe but I held it to long."

"Ok Bella now lets get some lunch." Alice said pulling Bella up and out of her sit. Alice got a pizza, an apple, and a cookie, Bella just got a water. "Your not hungry?"

"Not really," Bella said only breathing when she needed to. "I'm going to go for a quick walk."

"Ok Don't be late for class." Alice called after Bella. Bella ran out of the cafeteria and towards the woods and found a lake. _I guess a little swim won't hurt_ Bella pulled off her shirt and pants and sat her necklace under her shirt and on top of her pants then jumped into the water and waited her 30 seconds before transforming.

"Bells its good to see you again." A tall guy with black hair that cover his blue eyes said walking out of the trees. "But you should pay more attention to your sense before transforming."

"Eric…" Bella looked up at the black haired man that stood above her. "What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit my girlfriend." He smirked, Bella quickly grabbed her necklace and pulled on her clothes.

"I'm not your girlfriend. I broke up with you, now I have to go or I'll be late for class." Bella told him starting to walk away when he grabbed her arm and pushed her against a tree.

"Then why don't you skip and we can have some fun." Eric whispered rubbing his waist against hers.

"Get off of me, I don't like you anymore!" Bella screamed struggling to get away from him.

"Come on baby, you know you want this." He said holding her tighter.

"Please, please, please don't do this." Bella plead.

"BELLA!" They heard someone yell. "BELLA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Who the hell it that?" Eric asked himself. _That's Edward's voice_

"That's Edward my NEW frie… boyfriend." Bella said.

"Awwww are you trying to make me jealous," Eric said flipping his hair out of his eyes. "I love you sweetie I love you so much take me back." He grabbed her hand and kissed it (By the way there talking inhumanly low so they can only hear either.)

"Look I don't like you anymore." Bella her hand away, he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the tree again and placed his lips right above her but not touching them yet. Bella was staring wide eyed at Eric.

"Eric let me go." Bella growled.

"Come on sweetie I haven't kissed your delicious lips in year, just one taste." He quickly pushed his lips to hers, at that moment Edward found them and gasped. "I'm sorry, its just I miss you so so much baby."

"Eric I…"

"Uh sorry to ruin the moment but if we don't leave now were going to be late for class Bella." Edward said getting their attention.

"Edward when did you get here?" Bella asked pushing Eric away.

"Once you guys kissed." Edward looked up with pain in his eyes.

"So this is your new boyfriend Bella?" Eric asked looking at Edward. 'Go along with it please' Bella mouthed.

"Yes and I would appreciate it if you would keep your lips off hers." Edward growled grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"You know I really don't believe you but I guess I will for now but Bella baby I'll be watching." Eric smirked and walked away. "Bye bye sweetie."

"Thank you." Bella smiled snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his. "Go along with it he's watching us." Edward started to kiss her back, then they heard Eric leave but they were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't notice. Soon their tongues were added, then Edward pushed her up against a near by tree and Bella brought her legs around his waist and rubbed her waist against his.

"Bella." Edward groaned, Bella then snapped out of it and stand up and pushed him away.

"Uh he's gone now." Bella said blushing looking down at the ground.

"We should go to class we're already late." Edward started to walk away when he realized Bella hadn't moved yet. "Is something wrong?"

Bella didn't answer all she did was shake her head and walk away_ why didn't he stop kissing me, he's a vampire he could hear him leave. Well why didn't I, I could hear him leave to._

"Where we're you two." The teacher asked as they walked into class.

"Uh I got lost and Edward was putting something in his car and he walked me over." Bella lied giving the teacher a dazzling smile.

"Uh…. Oh ok well go to your sit Edward." The teacher said. "Did the office give you a slip for the teachers to sign?"

"Yes sir," Bella answered handing him the slip.

"Ok well you can sit next to Edward, Isabella." The teacher told her giving her back the slip. Edward took out a peace of paper a started to scrabble on it then passed it to Bella.

**Edward-Who was that guy?**

**Bella- That was my Ex. Boyfriend he's been basically stalking me ever since I broke up with him.**

**Edward- Your dad's a police officer. Doesn't he do anything?**

**Bella-Its more complicated then it seems.**

**Edward-What do you mean?**

**Bella-Look I'm not allowed to say. Sorry ****L**

**Edward-Its ok everyone has there secrets.**

**Bella-Thanks for understanding.**

After that they were just talking about random things for the rest of the class time.


	3. Song and Glares

_Bella's thoughts_

'Charlie's thoughts'

Siren

The bell rang ending class, Bella's nerves were standing on ends as Edward and her walked out of the class room.

"Whats your next class?" Edward asked.

"Music." Bella was be coming more nervous by the second.

"Are you ok?" He asked grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"Yeah its just…. we don't have to sing do we?" _Please say no please say no._

"Well you only have to sing the first day, its because the teacher wants to hear if you would be better singing ,then playing a instrument. Why do you ask?"

"I can't sing." Bella answered.

"Really?"

"Not a note."

"Well its not like any ones going to laugh."

"Ok. Thanks" She smiled giving him a dazzling smile causing him to forget how to breathe. _That's not what I'm worried about._

"Well come on we don't want to be late… again." He laughed snapping out of his trance. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to class and when they got there Alice and the other were in the back of the room.

"Hey guys, ooh you guys are holding hands what happened while you guys were gone." Alice teased. Bella yanked her hand out of his and a huge blush covered her face as they took there seats.

"Good morning class, I see we have a new face in here. Why don't you come up here and let me sign your slip." Miss Grog smirked. Bella got out of her seat and quickly walked to the front of the room._ Please forget about me singing_

"Here you go." Bella whispered as she handed Miss Grog the slip. She quickly signed it and handed it back.

"Why don't you sing for us?"

"Um ok, what should I sing?"

"Well what songs do you know?"

"The only song that I know that has words is twinkle twinkle little star." the whole class started to laugh and Bella's cheeks were bright red.

"You're kidding right?" Bella looked down at her shoes, her cheeks getting redder if even possible.

"No,"

"Oh well why don't you sing, La la la la la la la." Miss. Grog sang.

"Ok." Bella looked up and around the class room. She sucked in a breath of air when the door swing open.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss. Grog." Charlie was in the door way with a visitor sticker stuck on his shirt. "But Bella need to come with me."

"Oh yes Chief Swan. If you don't mind me asking why does she need to go?"

"There's a family emergency." Charlie lied.

"He's lying." Bella and Charlie hear Edward whisper to his siblings. Charlie looked over at Edward and glared, then quickly turned his gaze back to Miss Grog.

"Oh dear! what happened?" Miss Grog exclaimed putting her hand on her chest

"Bella's grandma had a heart attack."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I hope she gets better."

"Thank you, well come on Bella we have a plane flight to caught." Charlie gave the Cullen's on last glare as Bella ran to the back of the room and grabbed her bag.

She turned away and started to walk back over to Charlie when a hand quickly grabbed her shoulder and lightly tugged at her backwards.

"I hope your Grandma get better." Edward said looking at her curiously.

"Thanks." Bella looked down at her shoes feeling ashamed for lying. Then spun around walking over to Charlie.

"She feels ashamed." Jasper whispered to his siblings.

Charlie turned around and glared at the Cullens. 'Mind your own business ya damn Cullens' Then turned and pulled him and Bella out of the room

Edwards eyes widened as he realized that Charlie could hear them.

"he… he can hear us." Edward told he's siblings.

"What how!" Emmett asked. "He smells human…. honestly even better then humans."

" I don't know! Alice?" Everyone looked at Alive as her eyes glazed over.

!Vision time!

It was Edward, Carlisle, Charlie, Bella, Jasper, and Alice standing in a room.

Charlie was glaring at the Cullens which at this point was not a surprise. Alice was smiling like a idiot while wrapped in Jasper's arms while he was trying to calm Charlie down. Bella was standing next to Charlie looking down at the ground and Edward was looking at her. Carlisle of couse was trying to keep the peace in all this.

"I've been here longer then all of you ,so just stay out of our business!" Charlie said outraged while trying to keep himself calm which was failing as his angry was just rising.

"I realize your angry but were just confused and are trying to figure everything out!"

"Like Hell you ar…" Charlie's words cut off as he felt Bella's hand touched his forearm in a calming fashion. He took a deep breathe and turned back to Carlisle. " My apologies I let my emotion get the best of me."

"Its fine, now why don't we talk this out?" Carlisle said giving a reinsuring smile.

"Yes but first can you tell you boy to stop making googly eyes at my daughter or I might lose it again?" Charlie laughed.

"Edward?" Carlisle laughed.

"I wasn't making googly eyes!" Edward defended.

"Yes you were." Charlie chuckled patting his shoulder.

**Vision Time over**

"Were going to find out what they are." Alice laughed bouncing in her seat.


	4. Car Rides, History, Phones?

**First I wanted to thank everyone who is reading my story and likes it. **

**Second I will be updating more often I will try to update at least once every weekend.**

**Now I'm finished please enjoy Chapter 4 of Tails**

"What the hell were you think?" Charlie asked enraged.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't thinking." Bella sighed looking out the window._ Damn it was one little mistake._

"Do you not remember what happens, when humans hear you sing?"

"They fall under a trance."

"Yes and ….." As Charlie ranted on and on about this Bella zoned out repeating the history to her self. _All MERMAIDS are sirens, but only the girls. When we only lived in the ocean, where most thought it was safe to sing, when humans hear us sign the fall in to a trance and when in this trance they well do what ever we went. Which if you just hear that part it sounds great but they'll fallow you everywhere which means under water to. That's how mermaids got the myth that they would take sailors when they we're on a voyage. The truth is that the mermaid would be so wrapped up in her own song that she wouldn't notice the ship coming near and then a couple men would jump over board and drown and since men where the only ones ever really on a ship people thought that it was the mermaids plan to steal there men and eat them , rape them , just kill them for fun or turn them into mermen._

"And then men would jump overboard"

"Dad I know. I'm sorry I would have called you and told you that I need you to come pick me but I don't have a phone." Bella smirked at Charlie. His face softened.

"We'll go get you a phone this weekend."

"Aw thank you dad," Bella smiled. "But I'm fine without a phone."

"You're getting a phone and you're not paying for it."

"But it's your money you could speed it on something more important."

"Getting you a phone is important."

"Fine." Bella huffed crossing her arms.

"You're so complicated." Charlie chuckled.

"Hey that's mean!" Bella shot up in her seat.

"In the good way."

"And how is being complicated good in anyway."

"I'm still thinking of how, I'll tell you later." Bella shook her head and turned the music up tuning Charlie out.

It didn't long to get to their house. Bella grabbed her bag out of the backseat and throw it over her shoulder, stepping out of the car. She followed Charlie up to the door. The door up with a squeak.

"I'm going to order some pizza." Charlie stated walking inside. _I really hate lying._

_**With the Cullens **_

"So their not human?" Carlisle asked Alice nodded her head a huge smile on her face.

"And Edward LOVES her." Emmett teased.

"I do NOT love her!" Edward growled.

"Yet." Alice giggled."We will be meeting them soon."

"How have we never notice this?" Carlisle asked talking to himself mostly

**Sorry it took so long and then its so fucking short! Ill try to make the next one longer.**


	5. Temptation

Temptations

"Oh Charlie, I thought you were out of town?" Carlisle asked as he walked into the police department.

"No only Bella." Charlie snorted.

"Oh why aren't you with her?"

"Because shes with her mom." Charlie snarled started to feel irritated.

"Okay well I'm sorry to have wasted your time with these question." Carlisle apologized politely turning around to walk out the door." Oh I thought you might want to know that some kids are spray painting the wall you guys just got cleaned up."

"Jorge you heard him get on that."

"OH yes sir." Jorge said running out the door. Charlie walked out the door and saw Carlisle sitting in his car pulling out of the parking space, and looked to the side to see Jorge running off.

"Why don't you vamps just mind your own business." He spat then walked inside.

"Sorry if we have angryed you were just curious." He heard him reply then drive away.

**With Bella**

"UGH I'm so bored!" Bella huffed. As of right now she was sitting on the couch with her legs on the top of the couch and her head hanging off. "Not even anything good on tv. So sad."

RING RING RING

"Ahhhh the phone." She shot up off the couch and pick up the phone shortly after realizing her mistake, everyone thought she was with her mom not at home.

"Hello...?" The phone buzzed, Oh well I already fucked up, I'll just lie.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Oh hey Bella its me Edward." _FUCK SHIT FUCK IT ALL TO HELL, MY DADS GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME_

"Oh hey Edward, whats up." she replied.

"Alice wanted me to call you and ask you when your coming back to school."

"HE'S LYING HE'S BEEN DYING TO CALL YOU!" She heard Alice yell in the background.

"Shut up Alice!" Edward growled.

"Oh, well I just got back yesterday night so I'll be there tomorrow," Bella giggled.

"Bella I need to ask you something!" Bella heard Alice buzz from the phone. "Alice give me back my phone."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Your going shopping with me and Rose on Friday."

"Wow that wasn't a question it was a statement, would you like to rephrase that?"

"No cause you don't have a choice!" Alice giggled.

"Great." Bella then heard a car pull into the drive way. " Fuck fuck fuck, I gotta go, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She hung up before Alice could respond, then throw the phone on the hook and jumped on the couch

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked walking into the house.

"Boring," Bella got off the couch and walked to the stairs, "Oh yeah the phone rang and I answered it so I'm going to school tomorrow!" Then she bolted up the stairs hearing Charlie yelling at her.

In the morning

BEEP BEEP BEEP _Now I remember why I stopped sleeping_

Bella slowly pulled herself out of bed with a large yawn.

She stumbled over to her dresser and grabbed clean clothes. Dragging herself into the bathroom she turned on the shower and waiting for it to heat up. Then got impatient and jumped into the cold water waking up completely. She washed her hair and body and being a mermaid she didn't need to shave EVER._** (Lucky Bitch! I wish I never had to shave) **_She blow dyed her hair, brushed it and brushed her teeth. She then half feel down the stairs, walked into the kitchen and eat, then got in her truck and drove to school.

"Bella!" Her door was flung open once her truck had stopped moving. "I missed you!" Alice exclaimed pulling Bella into a hug.

"I missed you too Alice." Bella laughed hugging her back.

"In all honestly, Edward missed you the most, ever since you left hes been in a bad mood! He was a huge bitch." Alice whispered looking at Edward who was walking over to them.

"Shut up Alice, No one asked you." Edward growled.

"Be happy already, shes back!" Alice whined.

"I am happy, and i wasn't moody when she was gone." Edward fought.

"Yeah you were." She said as the bell rang.

"We should get to class." Bella giggled. "We don't want to be late."

"Oh yeah." Alice replied in her usual hype tone, "lets go." Alice grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her to class leaving Edward in the parking lot.

**Lunch Time**

"I LOVE PIZZA!" Bella laughed as she crammed it down her throat.

"So what are you doing after school?" Edward asked

"I'm going swimming." Bella replied without thinking, then mentally cursed herself out for being such a big mouth lately.

"Oh where are you going swimming?" Alice asked.

"The beach on the reservation." Bella smirked

"Oh who are you going with?"

"Jacob Black. Why?" Edward growled softly.

"Oh cause we were wondering if you could hang out today."

"Sorry, I just haven't seen him in a few years." _This was a complete lie I had never meet Jake before the only reason I know who he is, is because my dad had told me about him when I first got here._

Oh we understand." Alice smiled.

**Here you go I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. CLICK THE WHOREY REVIEW BUTTON YOU NO YOU WANT TO!**


	6. Surprise

**Surprise**

"YES its finally Friday!" Bella exclaimed hopping into Edwards car.

"Yay I can't wait to go shopping after school today. Oh Bella were going to get you a whole new wardrobe!" Alice exclaimed high fiveing Rosalie while Bella cringed.

"I don't need a new wardrobe." Bella sighed.

"YES YOU DO!" Alice screamed.

"Whats wrong with what i have now?"

"EVERYTHING, it looks like you've had these clothes for 25 years!" _She was close I've had them for 23 years._

"Well sorry," Bella snorted sarcastically.

"You should be," Alice smirked, "Nobody ever goes against me when it comes to clothes and lives."

"I love you too Alice," Bella giggles.

**Lunch**

"So whats for lunch today." Bella asks Alice while they walk to the cafeteria.

"Fish sticks," Alice answered then went back to humming a song.

"I'm not hungry, do you think we could sit outside...," Bella stopped her sentence short as she smelled HIM.

"Whats wrong?" Alice asked putting her hand on her shoulder.

"I um ahh I have to go!" Bella yelled running off. She looked over her shoulder to see Alice on her phone texting someone. Bella ran over to the wood into a clearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She screamed to Eric. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP!"

"BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF ON ME! THE NIGHT YOU LEFT I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE!"

"It doesn't matter I didn't like you anymore and I never well." Bella choked her throat raw from screaming to loud. Eric and Bella both failed to see the Cullen's enter the clearing

"WHY?" Eric yelled, "WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT FUCKING VAMPIRE AND NOT ME?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't feel that way towards you." Eric's eyes turned to the side to see the Cullen's.

"I'm sorry to." Eric whispered running towards Bella pushing her back then grabbing her necklace ripping it off while she landed in a puddle.

"You Bastard!" She screamed her legs turning into her tail, her pants ripping off. She heard gasps and looked over to see the Cullen's.

"Sorry Honey, looks like they know what you are now." Eric sneered. Bella lifted her tail off the ground and rammed it into his legs causing him to fall. "You little bitch!" He groaned holding his leg.

"Surprise?"

"Your a mermaid!" Emmet laughed.

"Shut up, At least I don't sparkle." she sneered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Emmett growled.

"Can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen."

"Don't need to go into the kitchen, I'm a fucking vampire."

**Did YOU LIKE IT did YOU LIKE IT did YOU LIKE IT. Please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry this took so long. ITs just that my aunt died recently and I figured out that I was Bi and yeah well anyways on with the story_

The phone buzzed as Charlie's angry voice raged from the speaker

"Yes... I know ...I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes.

"You need to be more responsible!" Charlie ranted.

"This was NOT my fault," My voice dripped with angry now. "This is all Eric's fault! He's the one that ripped off my necklace and pushed me in a puddle! And its not like humans found out! Its just the Cullen's."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Charlie huffed hanging up.

"UGH How could he think that this is my fault?" I growled frustrated, throwing myself on to the couch next to Edward.

"He didn't actually say that it was your fault." Edward tried to help.

"Yeah but he implied it." I huffed putting my head in my hands which where currently leaning on my legs.

"It'll be ok." Edward gave a dazzling smile that could brighten up any girls day, as he rubbed my back softly. The touch felt like electricity was shooting through my veins. He grabbed my face and slowly and cautiously towards his. 8 cm away 7, 6, 5 ,4 ,3,2. The door bell rang resulting in us to pulling away as Carlisle walked in and opened the door letting Charlie in.

"Dad." I greeted standing up and walking over to Charlie. Alice and Jasper soon entered the room

**MY POV.**

Charlie was glaring at the Cullen's which at this point was not a surprise. Alice was smiling like a idiot while wrapped in Jasper's arms while he was trying to calm Charlie down. Bella was standing next to Charlie looking down at the ground and Edward was looking at her. Carlisle of course was trying to keep the peace in all this.

"I've been here longer then all of you ,so just stay out of our business!" Charlie said outraged while trying to keep himself calm which was failing as his angry was just rising.

"I realize your angry but were just confused and are trying to figure everything out!"

"Like Hell you ar…" Charlie's words cut off as he felt Bella's hand touched his forearm in a calming fashion. He took a deep breathe and turned back to Carlisle. " My apologies I let my emotion get the best of me."

"Its fine, now why don't we talk this out?" Carlisle said giving a reassuring smile.

"Yes but first can your tell you boy to stop making googly eyes at my daughter or I might lose it again?" Charlie laughed.

"Edward?" Carlisle laughed.

"I wasn't making googly eyes!" Edward defended.

"Yes you were." Carlisle chuckled patting his shoulder. "Well, why don't we sit down?"

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" Charlie asked.

"Well are you born like this or can you be turned?"

"We're born like this. There are some half beards from were a human and a mermaid have a kid."

"When did mermaids start living on land?" Jasper asked.

"We've always lived on land ever since the beginning of our race." Bella chimed in.

"How do you give birth if you live underwater?"

"Well the females go up with their mates and they dry off leaving them with legs and then they give birth like humans."

"Do the babies have tails to?" Alice giggled.

"Yes." BEEP BEEP BEEP Charlie's pager went off. "Sorry I have to go. I hope I answered all your question."

"Oh it's fine and yes you did. Thank you." Carlisle thanked as he showed Charlie to the door.

"Well this was an interesting day." Bella laughed.

"And its not over yet!" Alice squealed jumping up and down still smiling like an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked fearful of the answer

"Silly did you forget. We're going to the mall." Alice giggled.

"Wait What? I thought you would have put that off to another day."

"Why would I do that?" Alice asked tilting her head to the side like a dog.

"Because of everything that's happened today!"

"That's all the more reason to go. So we can that our minds off it and relax"

"No!"

"Rose! She's resisting!" Alice huffed. Rose walked into the room and quickly grabs Bella's arms holding them behind her back. "You will not get out of this alive!"

"Alice!" Bella whined.

"To the car!" Alice giggles as Rose drags Bella to the car.

**6 Hours later.**

"Hello, Edward!" Alice skipped in her usually happy self.

The next to come in was Rose.

"wheres Emmett?" she asked with much as a hello.

"hunt." she just huffed and walked up out the door to find her idiot husband.

Last Bella walked in looking almost dead.

"are you alright?" Edward asked worry lacing his voice.

"6 fucking hours of shopping." Bella moaned flopping on the couch next to Edward and laid her head on his lap. "I hope you don't mind."

"not at all." Edward smiles as he starts to run his hand though her hair. Slowly her heart beat slows down and she falls asleep. Edward carefully picks her up and brings her up stairs into his room and sat her down on his bed.

"sweet dreams Bella" he whispers before walking down stairs and into the living room where Alice waiting. "what do you want?" Edward asked annoyed.

"you really love her don't you?" she smiles. "you should tell her." and with that she calmly walks out of the room and upstairs to her husband.

That's the long awaited chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review


	8. Sorry it took SO long

_Hey the reviews you guys left made me really made me happy. It really makes me happy to know that my writing even if its just a little can make people happy and can make a difference in their life's. Thank you to everyone whose still reading the story. I really appreciate all the reviews that you guys leave me. I love you all. So lets get to the story._

Bella woke up in the morning to realize that she wasn't in her bed. she bolts up and falls off of the bed only to get caught by Edward.

"Where am I?" Bella asks confused.

"Your in my room. You fell asleep on the couch so I carried you up here." He chuckled nervously.

"Oh." She blushed looking down at the ground to hide it.

A hand grabbed her face to look at his. "Don't hide. You look cute." He smiles. Their faces slowly inch closer. Until Emmett slams the door open.

"Breakfast!" He booms grabbing Bella and pulling her away from Edward and out the door.

"E-E-Emmett!" Bella shudders while being dragged down the stairs.

"We made you breakfast!" He smiles a goofy smile.

"You didn't have to do that." She blushes.

"But we wanted to. " Esme smiled her motherly charm taking play.

"Thank you." She says gratefully while being pushed over to the table.

"Your very welcome dear." Esme placed the delicious beautiful food in front of her. It was so beautiful that she kinda felt bad about eating it.

"Esme wants to know how it is." Edward beams popping up behind Bella.

"Oh! It's delicious." Bella giggles giving a dazzling smile. That made Esme very happy. She gave a huge smile nodded and left the room.

"Bella?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Bella asks concerned turning around to look at Edward as he walks around the table, pulls out a chair and sits down.

"No I just wanted to know if..." He paused unsure of himself. " you would like to go to dinner with me?"

Are you asking me out?" Bella giggles.

"Well I ...Um... Yes."

"I would love to."

"How about tonight!" He smiles excitedly

"Yeah where would you like to go?" She chimed.

"Its a secret." He smiles.

Bella listened to the quiet sounds in the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they went hunting."

"You didn't go." Bella asks curiously.

"I went yesterday while you were at the mall." He smiles flashing his pearl white teeth. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure." Bella stands up putting her plant in the sink then grabs Edward's hand following him out the door. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special."

"I don't like surprises."

"To bad." he smirks.

"That's not very nice." She pouts.

"Your so cute when you pout." He chuckles.

"Since I'm so cute well you tell me?" She blushes

"Nope." He smiles big as he pulls her through the forest, then suddenly pauses. "Jump on my back."

"Why?" She asks jumping on his back anyways.

"We're gonna run the rest of the way." He then bolts through the forest then stops in a beautiful meadow. "I come here when I want to get away."

"Wow i-its gorgeous!"

"Just like you."

"Um..I..Uh" she looks down blushing hard.

"What did I tell you?" He chuckles. "You shouldn't hide something so beautiful."

"Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because its true." He grabs her face and pulls it up to his. They start to lean forward until their lips touch softly molding together. Her heart beats faster and her blush deepens _Gosh this is embarrassing he can hear my heart beating so fast._ He lets go of her face and wraps his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He lightly licks her lips asking for permission, she slowly opens then moans as she feels his tongue slip into her mouth. Their tongues swirled around exploring the others mouth. Then they slowly pull away panting.

"So... uh...does this mean we're going out?" She blushes.

"Yeah." He smiles.

"Good." She smiles leaning her head on his shoulder.

_**I know its so short and as you can tell I got really mushy at the end but that's because I recently got a girlfriend, she beautiful, funny, amazing, and awesome but im getting off topic now. Sorrys it took so long I got my Laptop and ipod taken away so I could update or work on it cause I didn't remember where I had left off. So I hope you enjoyed it oh and ima recommended a story. its by Adieu Belle its called The Luna Di Sangue New and Improved. Here's the link so you can check it out s/7842600/1/Luna_Di_Sangue_NEW_AND_IMPROVED**_

_**Oh and those who are wondering about the whole girlfriend thing cause well I'm a girl I'm bi and i really hope that the fact that I'm Bi doesn't make ppl all Ew about my story cause You all know that there are ALOT of homophobic ppl out there gosh Im ranting now well bye and I'll try to get the next chapter up quicker.  
><strong>_


	9. Help

Hey everyone this is not a chapter. I need your help, I don't know if I should end the story like this or continue so if I get 10 comments to continue I'll continue the story but if I get 10 comments saying that it should end I'll end it. Thank you for reading.

( \_/ )

(='.' =)

(")_(")o a bunny for all your support.


	10. Chapter 10

Adieu Belle: Hey guys I'm setfiretothehelp's best friend! I stole her laptop and I'm going to do the intro for this fine chapter!

Setfiretothehelp: Like hell you will.

Adieu Belle: PLEASE, DON'T YOU LOVE ME!?

Setfiretothehelp: No...

Adieu Belle: Well fuck you to, I just wanted to tell them about my awesome story, "Luna Di Sangue"

Setfiretothehelp: It is awesome but I don't want adds in my story

Adieu Belle: Fine then. Your a bitch, ya know? Anyways, enjoy this chapter, brought to you by this sexy beast :D (meeeeee)

Setfiretothehelp: And just a reminder, I DON'T own anything sadly.

Adieu Belle: IF you did own it, we'd all be fucked.

Setfiretothelp: And, I do agree her story is awesome and you guys should check it out, here's the link: s/7842600/1/Luna_Di_Sangue.

Everyone was sitting on the new couches that Alice and Esme had just gotten. Alice had walked into the house and demanded that everyone try them out and she explained that it would also be a good time to do some 'family' bonding. Me being me, I was confused and tried to explain that I was technically not family. After an hour long discussion with everyone (mostly consisting of Alice and Emmett yelling that I was their baby sister) we all sat down and enjoyed each others company.

"Bella, how does if feel when you turn into a mermaid?" Emmett booms with a huge smile on his face.

"Well it-" We all stopped and looked at the door, hearing foot steps coming from the forest and into the front yard. We all stayed in our seats and waited until they knocked on the door like normal people. Carlisle stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Hello."

"Hello is Bella Swan here?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Yes she is. Bella?" I walk up to the door to see the familiar bright electric blue eyes, framed by her long curly bleach blonde hair and her painfully perfect figure in her Harley Quinn t-shirt, white skinny jeans and black vans. She gives me a sharp glare and walks into the house over to me.

"You stupid whore!" She growls, whacking me on the back of my head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind." I plead.

"Well, I did." She huffs crossing her arms and turning away.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"I guess I could." She sighs, smiling, turning around and flinging her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I laugh, hugging her.

"Ummmmm, Bella, I'm confused. Who the fuck is this chick?" Emmett's interrupts.

"Oh, you guys, this is my best friend, Lauryn" I smile, gesturing to her. "Lauryn, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle and my Edward."

"Hello." She smiles her deceivingly sweet smile.

"Awwww, she's so cute!" Alice coo's, running over and pulling her head into a tight hug, basically a headlock. I laugh, watching as she desperately try's to wiggle out of Alice's death grip.

"I keep thinking that I'm forgetting something." She huffs in wonder looking off into the distance.

BANG! A crash came from outside. "Now I remember," She smiles sheepishly."On my way over here I ran into some people who really did not want me to be here."

"What!" I yell smacking up side her head. "Who?"

"I don't know! Their giant wolfs I didn't see their human faces!" She growls.

"Oh my... UGH!" I snarl frustrated.

"I'm sorry!"

"Why... Why do you always do this to me?!" I snap.

"I said sorr- wait what the fuck do you mean I ALWAYS do this to you?!" She glares putting her hands on her hips.

"We don't have time to do this right now." I huff.

"We'll all go outside and talk this out, Edward will you translate?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes." We all shuffle outside into the front yard to see six huge wolfs step out of the forest and into the clearing. Carlisle step forward to speak and a red one for the back of the group growls snapping its jaws and charging forward towards Carlisle.


	11. Chapter 11

**MERRY CHRISTMAS Here's a little preview of the up coming Chapter. And **Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in about 3 month. I just started high school and all that bullshit. SO YEAH! I'm back hopefully for a while I just joined track and I volunteer so I can only work on this on Saturdays night and Sundays. So don't except me to update very quick. I'm actually working on the chapter right now so yeah it might be up tonight or tomorrow or sometimes this week. Most likely it will be up on Thursday because I don't have track and only have a doctor appointment**  
><strong>

The wolf jumped forward and ripped Carlisle head from his shoulders then tossed it to the side, bearing his huge teeth at the weeping Esme. The other wolfs charged forward ripping the family to shreds leaving one survivor Lauryn. She looked around in fear as she saw the remains of her best friend and her friends family. She looked back up to the wolf to see 2 human boys picking up the remains and throwing them into a bonfire. She turned and ran never looking back. She now lives with her vampire husband Vincent and her 3 kids in a house in Malabo California.


	12. Chapter 12

The wolf was a foot away from Carlisle when he was grabbed by the snout swing around and thrown into a tree by an angry Esme.

"You even think about touching my family, I will rip you apart with my teeth." She growled venom pooling in her throat. All the wolf leaned forward snapping their jaws except the one front, the leader. The red one limped over to the pack and the leader glared as he walk to the woods and away.

"He was told to leave" Edward said nuzzling his head into Bella's hair.

"Alright as you can see we haven't broken our promise."Carlisle says calmly.

"He knows. But he needs to know that she isn't dangerous." Edward states looking at Lauryn.

"We will look after her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Carlisle stated.

"No. It's fine. I was just checking on Bella, her mom wanted to make sure she was okay." Lauryn smiled turning towards Bella. "I'll miss you." with that she ran into the trees and towards the ocean.

"Well that was stupid." Rosalie huffed rolling her eyes. "Come on Emmett lets go upstairs."

_**So everyone that's the end of the story I'm sorry I just don't really care for this story anymore so u get this crap ending SORRY! Ahahaha **_


End file.
